vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion Zamasu
|-|Regular= |-|Barrier of Light= |-|Grotesque Zamasu= |-|Infinite Zamasu= Summary Fusion Zamasu (合体 ザマス, Gattai Zamasu) is a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Present Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Fusion Zamasu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: A few minutes Classification: Shinjin/Saiyan Hybrid, Potara Fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu | Physical Embodiment of Zamasu's Will Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Including creating an energy scythe), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Limited Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Time Paradox Immunity when wearing the Time Ring (Immune to changes in his previous timeline), Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid. He healed a large hole in his torso, but was stated to possess much lesser regeneration than previously), Immortality (Types 1 and 2 to still fight after being reduced to his soul, previously Types 3 and 4, but it is uncertain to what extent they remained after Zamasu merged with the mortal body of Goku Black), Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Limited Matter Manipulation (With Magic Materialization), Duplication (Can cut through space-time to summon clones), Can increase his size, likely to possess Telekinesis, Telepathy, Limited Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare) and Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning of Absolution), Resistance to Electricity and Time Stop (Stated to possess all of Goku’s abilities), Energy Projection | Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, and Fusionism (Was fusing with the fabric of space-time and becoming one with the universe before invading other timelines with his presence) Attack Potency: Universe level (Much stronger than both Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Was able to effortlessly fend off the combined might of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Trunks), can ignore conventional durability by cutting through space-time with his ki scythe | Universe level (Significantly stronger than his regular state and could fight evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, capable of enhancing his power even further by entering a Power Stressed mode) | Universe level+ (As stated by both Gowasu and Beerus, Zamasu, in this state, was becoming one with the universe and overriding its law and order. Additionally, he was even shown to be present in the main timeline and was affecting the present, implying he was actually affecting space-time as well) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be significantly swifter than his components) | Massively FTL+ | Unknown, would eventually become Omnipresent (Was becoming one with the universe and its space-time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal (His mere ki emanations crushed all of the bones in Vegeta and Goku's arms. Casually broke Trunks' Sword in two, even when it was powered by Super Trunks' ki) | Universal | Universal+ Durability: Universe level (A combined Galick Gun from Super Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta only irritated him. Easily blocked strikes from the latter and Super Saiyan Blue Goku at the same time) | Universe level (Tanked a Final Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Vegito) | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut and Aura Slide. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement (Fusion Zamasu's version of this move should have similar capabilities to Kibito and Shin's) | Extended melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (His influence was starting to bleed over into other timelines) Standard Equipment: Time Ring Intelligence: Likely very high, as he should have the combined intellect of his fusees. Zamasu was able to fool all of the Gods and concoct a successful scheme to make himself immortal, while Goku Black successfully swapped bodies with Goku before killing him and his family. Both are incredibly skilled martial artists who are able to match Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta blow for blow and are pragmatic enough to attack their foes from behind and steal their power. | Unknown (Seems to have devolved into a mindless beast bent only on the destruction of mortals, as all he does is cackle madly) Weaknesses: Due to being a fusion of a mortal and immortal being, Fusion Zamasu's immortality is compromised and his regeneration is far slower. Fusion Zamasu is incredibly arrogant, and can be taken off guard should someone begin matching his newfound power. Transforming into his Power Stressed state lowers his speed at the expense of higher attack power. (Although, because he is currently scaled to a speed feat that he is leagues above, this weakness should normally not come up in a debate) | Has lost a vast portion of his intellect and seems to be merely insane Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God Split Cut:' Fusion Zamasu emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. *'Aura Slide:' Fusion Zamasu is likely to have inherited this ability from Goku Black, allowing him to slice through space-time to ignore conventional durability and summon copies of himself from other timelines. *'Blades of Judgment:' Fusion Zamasu summons an array of red orbs that turn themselves into needles that descend and surround the targets before detonating, leaving little opportunity for escape. * Lightning of Absolution: Fusion Zamasu fires off bolts of purple electricity to attack his foes. This attack was powerful enough to incapacitate Vegeta. He can increase the area of effect by generating a giant bird-like creature out of his Ki. * Wall of Light: Fusion Zamasu generates a wall of Ki that disintegrates incoming attacks as well as those unfortunate enough to make contact with it. * Chou Makouhou: Zamasu's Will fires a powerful red mouth energy wave, when firing it his eyes turn red as well. Key: Base | Grotesque Zamasu | Infinite Zamasu Others Notable Victories: Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Yuno Gasai's Profile (Note: This was in Zamasu's Will form) Notable Losses: Exdeath (Final Fantasy V) Exdeath's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2